


【翔润】This is MJ_Round 2

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】This is MJ_Round 2

“我想，以后婚礼的来宾一定会喜欢我们提供的餐后甜点的。“ 樱井翔一边卖力顶胯操干着身下的人，一边舔舐着粘在松本脸上的奶油。

又是收录结束后掉进了樱井翔的圈套，松本今天从一开始就被樱井主导着这场游戏。衣服裤子都被扒光，唯一剩下的就是收录用的紫色围裙。不知道樱井是什么喜好，非要松本脱光之后再系上它，被抱起来放在桌子上，浑身都沾满了浅绿和浅蓝色的奶油。现在倒好，奶油成了临时的润滑被涂满在穴口，樱井的抽插让两人下身都沾满了黏黏糊糊的泡沫。

“下面的小嘴也很贪吃，不是吗？“ 樱井手指玩弄着松本的唇舌，指尖还沾满了刚刚抹上的白色粘液。

“啊...不...哈啊...又要...又要去了...” 松本敏感的不行，樱井随便按压两下藏在围裙下面的红粒，松本就又哭着喊着要樱井翔抱。

第一轮高潮之后，松本已经有些累了。他躺在桌子上，小穴夹不住樱井翔的白浊和被操进去的奶油。混合着的液体顺着桌子边缘流到地上，淫靡的场面让樱井又忍不住开始进攻。

“呜...不要了...“ 傲娇的小猫翻身想起来逃跑，结果被樱井抓着手拉下来按住。俯身趴在被自己刚刚捂热的地方，翘着屁股又迎接着樱井新一轮的插入。

“呜...啊...啊...呜啊...好深...” 后入的体位入的深的过分，松本抚上肚子都能感受到被樱井微微顶起的地方。

不过在樱井翔眼里，情况可要比这个糟糕的多。撒娇的呻吟先刺激着大脑不说，身下人的小穴还很会吸，一边支支吾吾的说着不要了，一边又吸着自己的下面没有丝毫离开的意思。最糟糕的还是视觉，恋人宽肩细腰让他看的着迷，更别说白皙的皮肤上还系着代表他颜色的深紫色围裙。细长的带子环过腰身在背后最纤细敏感的地方打了个蝴蝶结，随着顶撞的频率在他的腰身上跳动着。

樱井抹了一把奶油，胡乱的涂抹在松本的背部和腰线上，余下一些便被刮蹭在了穴口的位置。 松本实在是太敏感了，光是樱井的手指在穴口蹭着他都觉得自己要被折磨疯了，尖叫着夹紧了樱井的肉棒，胡乱说着下流的话语，身体被开发到了极致。

樱井俯下身舔舐着刚刚涂上的奶油，有意无意的还啃咬着松本背后细嫩的皮肤。一个个吻痕落在身上，代替了奶油本来的位置。

“宝贝你真的好甜“ 樱井用力顶了一下，又把所有白浊留在松本体内深处。

怀里人脱力的趴在桌子上，臀部还被樱井翔提着接受着剩余的灌溉。

樱井退出之后，胡乱又摸了一些奶油在疲软的下体上撸动着，半勃的时候他把松本完全拉下桌子，坐在地上面对着自己的阴茎。

“舔舔它，宝贝“ 松本张开嘴部些许，就被樱井操了进去 ”上面的小嘴看来更加贪心一点不是吗？“ 他捧着松本的脸操着他的嘴唇，尽管恋人已经因为过度的欲望开始失神。

奶油被刮在嘴角，樱井翔抵着松本的喉咙再次发泄出来。退出的时候，松本上面下面的小嘴都在滴着混合的液体。

他抱起恋人想要去做清洁，却被恋人反拉住推到另一侧桌子上。

“我还没吃够“ 松本舔舔嘴唇 ”翔ちゃん的夹心肉棒难道不应该再多给我一些吗？“

樱井眼神暗了下去，抱起松本一条腿搭在手挽，让小穴最大幅度的张开迎接，混合的奶油白浊却不停的顺着腿部流淌下来。

“是，我的小猫，如你所愿。“


End file.
